landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Hypnobrai/Improvements to the Wiki
I have a few things to say about how we should be doing things on articles and what we should be adding that we aren't. This will be continuesly be updated with more things to inform people of what they're doing wrong, or what they're doing right. Images .jpg To .png You may have seen me replacing .jpg images with .png ones lately. This is because .png is a much better file format, and does not lose quality, as Peenut has told me. The reason why I'm making this post right now is to ask to to please do the same. If you have the time, look through articles, and if you happen to see .jpg or low quality images, try to replace them with better screenshots if you can. If the quality of your images are worse, don't upload it. The more people I have to help out with this, the quicker we can get to getting screenshots of scenes or characters we don't have at all. And one more thing; if the image is already a .png but is a low quality image, update the file by going to the file page and update it with a new version of the file. Naming and Uploading Rename your images. This does not just apply to Mongoose. Whenever you take a screenshot, in VLC for example, the image will come out as Vlcsnap-2017-09-16-00h21m25s985.png or something similar. Make sure to rename the file before uploading it to the wiki. Also, give it a name that will help with tagging it in google searches. Also, when you upload your images, post them. This also does not apply only to Mongoose or Disneysaurus, but everyone. Make sure to post the image uploaded onto an article or blog first, or else it'll just get lost and it'll be a waste of an image and just be sitting somewhere where it will never be found. Additions There's more to this wiki than species classification as well, as I also need help with writing character histories. An example of a good plot summary for a recurring character can be found on the Screech and Thud article, which can be found here: http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Screech_and_Thud If you have some time to write, please do. There are a lot of characters who have absolutely no synopsis on their appearances, such as the Red Claw article. Take a look at Janja's article on The Lion Guard wiki: http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/Janja Character roles should be written in multiple paragraphs if possible, and should have pictures next to them, just like Janja's article. I'm not sure if the gang of five should have a history, as they are in every single movie, but all other characters, including characters as major as Chomper, should have a proper history here. Every good wiki has one. Designs And one more thing. This has to do with infobox design. Make sure you label infoboxes in the source editor the correct way. Let me show you. This is the correct infobox look in the source editor: |end = Ongoing |voice actor = Rob Paulsen }} These are the incorrect ways infoboxes should not show up like. |end = Ongoing|voice actor = Rob Paulsen}} This is also incorrect, in fact. points at Peenut | end = Ongoing| voice actor = Rob Paulsen| }} I hope you learned some things from this on what to do and what not to do. Category:Blog posts